Een partij schaak
II Een partij schaak De stoel waar ze zat, leek een gepolijste troon,Bu''rnished throne. Anthony and Cleopatra II, 190. glimmend op het marmer, en het glas, op staanders met wijnranken en druiventrossen waar een gouden Cupido door gluurde (een ander hield een vleugel voor zijn ogen), verdubbelde de vlammetjes van zevenarmige kandelaars die van de tafel ketsten als de glitter van haar juwelen rijkelijk uit de satijnen dozen stroomde. In ontkurkte flesjes van ivoor en glas scholen haar vreemde synthetische aroma's - zalven, poeder, vloeistof - verwarden, verdronken de zinnen in geuren, beroerd door de bries die binnenkwam door het venster, en stegen op en de kaarsvlammen rekten zich, en de rook glipte in de lakdozen: bracht de schildering op het cassetteplafond in beweging. In de juwelen een brandstapel van wrakhout, Eliot denkt aan de brandstapel van Dido uit de ''Aeneis. gloed van kopergroen en rood, een droef licht met daarin een dolfijn gegraveerd. Boven de antieke schouw het tafereel (als een venster op een pastorale scène) van Philomela's metamorfose, zo bruut bedreven door de barbaarse koning; maar de nachtegaal vulde de leegte met haar onschendbare stem - en nog steeds riep ze jok, jok, en nog steeds jaagt de wereld het na, jok, jok, klinkt het in dubbelzinnige oren. Het idee is dat je de opgestoken middelvinger voor jeziet. ''Jug jug tereu ''is de roep van de nachtegaal in een gedicht van John Lily. Tereu de vocativus van TEreus, de 'barbaarse koning' die Philomela verkrachtte en haar tong afsneed om haar te beletten de misdaad wereldkundig te maken. En op de muren nog meer flarden van vergane glorie; gestalten, starend, naar binnen leunend, de ruimte binnen tot stilte manend. Geschuifel van voeten op de trap, in het licht van het vuur, onder de borstel, spreidde haar haar zich tot vurige punten, gloeide tot woorden en verviel dan in een bot zwijgen. 'Ik heb last van nervositeit vanavond, heel erg. Blijf bij me. Praat met me. Waarom zeg je nooit iets? Zeg iets. Waar denk je aan? Dat denken van je, hè, ik weet nooit wat je denkt. Denk.' Ik denk dat we in de rattengang zijn waar de doden hun botten verloren. Waarschijnlijk denkt Eliot aan de loopgraven. 'Wat is dat voor geluid?' De wind giert onder de deur. 'En dat geluid? Wat voert de wind uit?' Niets, nog een keer niets. 'Weet je dan helemaal niets? Zie je niets? Herinner je je niets?' Ik weet nog, deze parels dat waren zijn ogen. 'Leef je eigenlijk wel? Is dat hoofd van je helemaal leeg?' Maar o, o, o, o, dat deuntje van Shahakespeare, elegant ja, zo intelligent. Citaat uit een musicalliedje. 'Wat zal ik nou doen, wat zal ik doen? Ik ren zo de straat op, zoals ik nu ben, met mijn haar los, zo. En wat doen we morgen? Wat doen we wanneer dan ook?' Om tien uur thee, en als het regent om vier uur uit met de auto. En we spelen een partij schaak, wrijven in ogen zonder oogleden, wachten op een klop op de deur. Toen Lil's man uit het leger kwam, zei ik - ik maakte het niet mooier dan het was, ik zei zelf tegen haar, SCHIET ALSJEBLIEFT OP HET IS TIJD Nu Albert weer komt, kom een beetje goed voor de dag. Hij zal willen weten wat je hebt gedaan met het geld dat hij gaf voor een gebit. Dat was zo, ik was er bij. Hij zei: laat ze allemaal trekken, Lil, neem een gebit verdomme, ik kan je niet aanzien. En ik ook niet, zei ik. Denk toch aan die arme Albert, vier jaar in het leger, hij wil wel wat lol nu, en als jij hem dat niet geeft, dan zijn er wel anderen, zei ik. O echt? zei ze. Ja, zoiets, zei ik. Dan weet ik aan wie ik het heb te danken, zei ze, en ze kijkt me aan. SCHIET ALSJEBLIEFT OP HET IS TIJD Als het je niet bevalt, ga dan maar door, zei ik. Anderen zullen hun voordeel wel weten te doen. Maar als Albert de benen neemt, ik heb het gezegd. Je moet je schamen, zei ik, je lijkt wel een oud wijf. (Met pas een-en-dertig.) Ze trok een lang gezicht. Ze zei, ik kan het niet helpen, het kwam door die pillen om van dat kind af te komen. (Ze had er al vijf, de kleine Sjors kostte haar bijna het leven.) De drogist zei dat het oké was, maar ik ben er nooit bovenop gekomen. Je bent echt getikt, zei ik. En als Albert je niet met rust wil laten, zei ik, wat wil je, Je trouwt toch om kinderen te krijgen, of niet? SCHIET ALSJEBLIEFT OP HET IS TIJD Maar goed, die zondag was Albert thuis. Ze moest er van lusten, En ze nodigden me uit voor het eten, ik kreeg het heet van de naald. SCHIET ALSJEBLIEFT OP HET IS TIJD SCHIET ALSJEBLIEFT OP HET IS TIJD Nacht Bill, nacht Lou. Nacht May. Nacht he. Bye bye. Nacht he, nacht he. Goede nacht, dames, goede nacht, lieve dames, goede nacht, goede nacht. ---- Terug naar De woestenij Verder naar De vuurpreek ----